


A Scientist and a Hulk

by Wundersmidget



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner-centric, Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot, POV Bruce Banner, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Bruce’s relationship with the Hulk was a fascinating one.





	A Scientist and a Hulk

Bruce’s relationship with the Hulk was a fascinating one.

On one hand, Bruce hated the Hulk, the monster that he had become after the blast, he hated every roar, every punch every kick.

But then New York happened

Bruce finally had a purpose, he could help people, he helped destroy Hydra bases, take out arms dealers, the Hulk was being a positive force of destruction. He no longer feared the Hulk, he allowed himself to love again, he did interviews, (Bruce Banner, not the Hulk) he met fans.

And then came Ultron.

Bruce wasn’t blind, he knew that Ultron was the fault of him and Tony. He knew that he should have said something, said that they should consult the team first. Tony had ignored him, said that he didn’t want to hear the debate. “A suit of armour around the world.” That's what Tony had said. And it had failed. Then Wanda Maximoff got into his head, not that he blamed her, both her and Pietro were manipulated by Hydra, angry at Tony for their parents death. His visions had released the Hulk, he had fought with Tony, both of them destroying millions of dollars in property and endangering or killing hundreds of people. Once again, the Hulk was something to be feared, even the Hulk had known this, hence the reason why he had left Earth, arriving on Sakaar.

And on Sakaar the Hulk was loved.

Finally, the Hulk could be the Hulk, and be loved! He didn’t have to restrain himself. For two years the Hulk was this icon. He smashed, and they loved it! 

But then came Thor.

Thor needed help, and the Hulk didn’t want to, it took some convincing to get Hulk to leave. Why would Hulk leave Sakaar for a planet that probably still hated him. But Bruce did it, not realising how much this hurt Hulk. Hulk was then able to help Thor, he destroyed the giant wolf and started to travel back to Earth with Thor.

In comes Thanos.

Thanos easily destroyed the Hulk, humiliating him, sending him crashing back to Earth, and Hulk was done fighting Bruce’s battles. Bruce couldn’t really blame him. Hulk refused to com out, to help Bruce. So Bruce had to fight Thanos as Bruce Banner, not as the Hulk.

And then they lost.

Bruce knew that him and Hulk had their issues, and a large chunk of it was his fault. So Bruce vowed that he would work with Hulk.

And he did, he spent 18 months inside a gamma lab. 

And when he came out, he was the best version of him there could be.


End file.
